


Into the Calm

by Lilac_narry



Series: And Through it All [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Endgame Narry, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, lots of fluff, narry kisses, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Happy endings are Unique (even if they're cliché)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Calm

A happy ending is hard to explain, it's not always perfect, it's unique. Niall smiled as he sipped his morning coffee. The white wall in front of him was just a wall, but it was also more than just a wall, it was the first wall that Niall and Harry painted together when they bought the house. In the corner there is a barely noticeable  
' _N + H_ ' engraved in the wall using Harry's keys.

"Mornin'." Harry sent a lazy grin Niall's way and Niall couldn't believe after five years his heart still swelled and his toes still curled when Harry did so much as look at him.

"You look ravishing." Niall teased, giving Harry a wink.

Harry grinned, climbing on the couch next to Niall and smuggling in as close as he could. "You're so hot." Harry teased, but he was also dead serious. Niall laughed, kissing Harry's head softly.

"Do you think I could give you something then?" Niall looked up at Harry, a smile tugging away at his lips.

"I think you could." Harry nodded.

Niall got up and went into his locked nightstand drawer, grabbing just what he was looking for.  
"Close your eyes." Harry listened, closing his eyes as his mind swan with curiosity.

"And open." Niall grinned when Harry's expression changed from confusion to utter shock.

"You're- you're on one knee and you have a ring, Niall wha-"

"I want you to marry me, please? You'd make me the happiest I've been if you say yes." Niall was bright red, nerves buzzing.

Harry gave Niall a look of endearment. "Of course I'll marry you baby." He smiled, getting on the ground right next to Niall. "You're red, were you nervous? Did you think there was a chance I'd say no?" Harry inquired, pulling Niall in for a hug, then a kiss.

"Well, I was just a little on the edge, because I'm not that good at expressing my feelings and I just wanted it to be perfect." Niall mumbled.

"It was perfect Niall, it was perfect to me. Just like you you're perfect." Niall smiled and they kissed again, both as happy as they could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> The series is finished, thanks for reading!
> 
> Natalie Xx


End file.
